Final Fantasy 13 Chatroom 2: Darkness Arises
by OFFPKH2
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Shiranui did it, can they? Rated K
1. Summary

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room 2: Darkness Arises**

**Full Summary:**

**When some moron pulls out the legendary sword Tsukoyomi, Orochi's spirit is released. The characters from the last story returned. Together with a white wolf sun goddess named Amaterasu (Ammy) and Celestial Envoy named Issun, they traverse Gran Pulse, looking for a way to beat Orochi. Shiranui did it, can they? No flames, first cross-over story.**

**Me: Yea!**

**Lightning: Again, more torture?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Ammy: Bark!**

**Issun: Ammy's translation: What!**

**Hope: You'll find out.**

**Me: Bye!**


	2. Prologue: Arising of 2

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room 2: Darkness Arises**

**Prologue: The Arising of 2**

**Deep within the Moon Cave... a man.**

**"Is it true? It can't be. Just a legend right?" said the man. He stood before the legendary sword, Tsukuyomi, the sword that held Orochi's spirit. The man pulled out the sword, a figure shot into the sky. 8 heads, body as big as a mountain, stood before the man. **

**"That who released my spirit say this prayer: I utter darkness unto the world." said the figure.**

**The man stood there frozen in fear, but ran out of the shrine. The beast roared in anger and started running after the man, breathing fire, tearing down trees, uttering darkness. Near this shrine, a statue of a wolf. **

**The tree spirit, Sakuya, appeared in front of the staue.**

**"Amaterasu, Gran Pulse needs your help again. Take this weapon, Divine Retribution, find 9 people that'll help you, and defeat the evil." said Sakuya. She then threw the weapon like a frizbee and it landed right on top of Amaterasu. The statue then turned into a white wolf with crimson red markings near some spiritual lines, and the weapon turned green and flame spouted from it. **

**"Amaterasu, please. Find 9 people before..." Sakuya paused and then the celestial envoy, Issun, popped out of Sakuya's kimono.**

**"Hey, what's this furball doing here?" asked Issun.**

**"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite bug." said Sakuya.**

**"Don't call me a bug!" yelled Issun.**

**Amaterasu had a confused look on her face.**

**"Anyway, Amaterasu. You have to find 9 people that'll help you on your quest. You'll notice them by their really good fighting skills. Stop the evil that rages the land!" said Sakuya., but Amaterasu was... asleep. Sakuya disappeared into the giant cherry blossom tree.**

**"Come on you big furball!" said Issun who quickly hoped onto Amaterasu nose. A giant portal appeared and they went inside.**

Now with the Final Fantasy 13 crew on chatroom

**PSICOMhater101 has logged on.**

**FINALDestroyer102 has logged on.**

**Snowhater#1 has logged on.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire has logged on.**

**DragonDoodler256 has logged on.**

**Imcoolerthanu2 has logged on.**

**Snowsgirl60 has logged on.**

**NORAleader6000 has logged on.**

**GRANPULSERULESF has logged on.**

**GRANPULSERULESV has logged on.**

* * *

><p><strong>FINALDestroyer102: I'm tired. What's up with all these monsters?<strong>

**PSICOMhater101: Hopefully it's not something bad.**

**GRANPULSERULESV: Fang you don't think it could be...**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Don't even think about it Vanille!**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: What?**

**Snowsgirl60: Don't worry about it! **

**DragonDoodler256: Serah's right! Besides, what could go wrong.**

**Imcoolerthanu2: A fire could destroy the town.**

**Snowhater#1: Monsters roaming.**

**DragonDoodler256: That was a trick question. **

**FINALDestroyer102: Wait, something's wrong. I've got to get going.**

**FINALDestroyer102 has logged out.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Might as well help.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire has logged out.**

**DragonDoodler256: Wait up!**

**DragonDoodler256 has logged out.**

Isabel's house 3:33 P.M

**Isabel held out her hand and her sword, Divine Edge, appeared. She logged off the chatroom and started walking around her house.**

_**Somethings here, I know it!**_** thought Isabel. Then she heard clattering in the kitchen. She looked around the corner and saw several green creature.**

_**Them again? I have to do this the hard way. **_

**Isabel ran around the corner and started slashing, and using magic at the creatures. One of the half bodies reformed into the creatures.**

_**What? Get's weirder and weirder everytime I fight them.**_

**Then Ichi and Ruby came through the door. Ruby had her sword, Dracomorsu, out and Ichi had her ********************** out.**

**"What the heck? Them again?" said Ruby.**

**"Just fight!" said Ichi.**

**So Ichi, Ruby, and Isabel fought off the monsters and defeated them.**

**"Why do these things keep showing up?" asked Ruby.**

**"I don't know, but I have a suggestion." said Isabel.**

**"What is it?" asked Ichi.**

**"One word, Orochi." said Isabel.**

**"It can't be!" said Ruby.**

**"Why do you think that?" asked Ichi.**

**"Think about it! These green things, the monster's rampaging, and the creepy air. It might tie into what that old legend said." said Isabel.**

**"Hopefully it's not true." said Ruby.**

**"If it was true, we would all be in trouble." said Ichi.**

**If that wasn't enough... an earthquake shook the ground.**

**Chatroom:**

**PSICOMhater101: Where are those 3? It's taken 1 hour just to do whatever!**

**Snowhater#1: They're either, fighting monsters or fixing something.**

**GRANPULSERULESV: Somethings giving me the chills.**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Same here. It's like... an old force rising back up.**

**NORAleader6000: It can't be that old legend right?**

**Snowsgirl60: Wait, do you guys feel something rumbling?**

**PSICOMhater101: Come on, we have to see what's going on.**

**PSICOMhater101 has logged out.**

**GRANPULSERULESF and V: We have a bad feeling about this.**

**Everyone logged out after a few seconds.**

Reality with Amaterasu and Issun.

**They entered the portal, only to find a place with a nice starry night.**

**"I've never seen this part of Kamiki before." said Issun. "Amaterasu, was it. That name is a little long, mind if I call you Ammy?" he asked.**

**Ammy just shrugged and continued to walk deeper in.**

Lightning and friends.

**All of them were outside to see what happened. **

**"Woah, what happened?" asked Lighting.**

**All the cherry blossoms were wilted and flowerless and everyone, but them was a statue.**

**"No wonder. This might be the curse." said Fang.**

**"The curse of Orochi." said Vanille.**

**"Isn't that just a myth?" asked Serah.**

**"No, remember. We told you!" said Fang.**

**"Wait, what about Isabel, Ichi, and Ruby?" asked Hope.**

**They looked at each other with worried expressions as they raced to Isabel's house.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Title might change to 'Final Fantasy 13: Darkness Arises" cuz' only little parts with chatting.<strong>

**Lightning: Long name on top doesn't own Okami or us.**

**Me: Bye!**


	3. Gods

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room 2: Darkness Arises**

**Ch 1: Gods**

**Me: Yea! Came back from trip! Also, the 9 people thing WILL change to 10 people. Think of the thing as a typo. **

**Hope: Long name doesn't own us or Okami. What is Okami?**

**Me: Game by CAPCOM. Playing as a wolf goddess.**

**Hope: Makes sense.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amaterasu and Issun.<strong>

**"Woah, Ammy wait!" said Issun.**

**They stopped before falling over a broken bridge.**

**"I got this." said Issun as he pulled out a brush and scroll. He started to paint exactly were the missing bridge was. After he was done, a bridge appeared.**

**"It's a techniqe called rejuvination." said Issun.**

**They continued along the path to come across... a pond? They looked at the sign it said 'River of the Heavens' (forgot, anyone please tell me!) **

**"You mean this thing?" said Issun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning and friends.<strong>

**"What about Isabel, Ichi, and Ruby?" said Hope.**

**They looked at each other with worried expresions. They started to run to Isabel's house.**

**Isabel's house**

**"Woah! Did you guys just feel that?" said Ruby.**

**"Yeah, come on! We have to see what happened!" said Ichi.**

**They ran out the door only to see everything that Lightning and them saw in the last chapter.**

**"Woah, this has got to be the curse of Orochi." said Isabel.**

**They started to run to Lightning's house, but along the way, they bumped into several people..**

**"Ouch!" said Ichi.**

**"Isabel, Ichi, Ruby! You guys okay?" asked Lightning.**

**"Yeah, you?" asked Ruby.**

**"Terrefied." said Hope.**

**They all stood up and continued to look around. They all saw what they saw earlier.**

**"Hey what's going on near Konohana?" asked Isabel as she pointed at the portal. They all ran to the tree that was supposed to protect the town. **

**"Never seen this before. Serah go back to the house and stay there." said Lightning. Serah did as she was told.**

**"Should we go through?" asked Hope.**

**"If we find out what happened, then yes." said Fang.**

**They all went through without hesitation. **

**Ammy and Issun**

**"So... how do we cross?" asked Issun. Ammy stood there for a moment then went up the nearby hill.**

**"Ammy wait!" said Issun as he jumped up on top of Ammy's nose. They got to the top.**

**"Wow, it's pretty." said Issun. Just then there was a constellation that appeared. They both looked up.**

**"Hm... there's some missing stars to that constellation, but I might be able to draw them." said Issun. He started to draw and within a few minutes, he was done. The contellation looked like a dragon. Then the constellation grew brighter and the surrounding area was engulfed in yellow. The constellation turned into a dragon with a scroll through it's body, flew done, and stopped in front of Ammy and Issun.**

**"Oh, Great Goddess Amaterasu, one who is good and mother to us all. I am Yomigami. One of the 13 celestial brush gods. I have been sealed away by evil a long time ago. Now take my power, Rejuvination, and revive the earth." said Yomigami as he eminated blue and purple, transformed into a circle with the rejuvination sign in it, and went to Ammy. The yellow that engulfed the area disapeared.**

**"Wow Ammy! That was Yomigami! The master of the rejuvination techniqe! Hey, now you can use your own celestial brush. I bet we can fix that river if we use it!" said Issun. They didn't know the FF gang is watching.**

**"I don't know how we got here so fast, but did you guys just see that?" said Lightning.**

**"Yeah, and something about that wolf, it seems more god-like. Those red markings and that divine weapon." said Isabel.**

**"How can you see that far? And Light, you do eavsedrop." said Ichi.**

**"I told you guys to drop it! Anyways, I think we should follow them. That celestial brush god is gonna help." said Lightning.**

**Everyone agreed, but hid when Ammy and Issun came near.**

**"What was that?" asked Issun, but shrugged it off once he was sure nothing was there. They continued on, used the new brush techniqe to fill in the gaps of the river, and swam across to enter another portal. The FF gang followed. The portal took them to a forest like place. They all followed a path that led to a cave. The Cave of Nagi.**

**Some wooden spikes came down and blocked the only exit.**

**"Great job genius. Now were trapped. Even though we were supposed to watch them from outside." said Fang.**

**"Hey, it's not my fault that we chose to follow them!" said Lightning.**

**"Um... yes it is." said Ruby.**

**"Hey!" said a voice.**

**"What!" said Lightning. All of them looked to where the voice came from and saw that it was the wolf and small bug-thing.**

**"What are you guys doing here?" asked Issun as Ammy got into her fighting stance.**

**"There's really nothing going on but, there's a small problem were we live." said Isabel. Ammy got out of her fighting stance.**

**"How big and how did you guys get here?" asked Issun.**

**"Well let's just say, everyones a statue but us and we went into a portal. Who are you guys anyways?" asked Lightning.**

**"That explains. I'm the Wandering Artist Issun and this is Ammy a.k.a Amaterasu." said Issun. Ammy replied with a few barks. Then the FF13 gang and OCs introduced themselves.**

**"Now that we've got used to each other, how do we get out?" asked Ruby. **

**"Don't know, but I bet if we keep on walking we might find a way out." said Issun. **

**They continued walking down the cave until they found a large statue and an opening, unfortunatly that opening was 25 ft. high.**

**"Cool statue, but that sword looks broken. Hey Ammy, try using Rejuvination on it." said Issun. Ammy used her Celestial Brush and within a few moments it was fixed. It got dark then the cave filled with light because of a constellation.**

**"That constellation's missing a few stars." said Isabel. Ammy drew the rest of the stars and the constellation looked like a mouse. The area turned yellow, the constellation turned into a Celestial Brush God that was a mouse with a sword, and the god landed in front of Ammy and the others. It said, "Oh Great Goddess Amaterasu, one that is good and mother to us all. I am Tachigami, master of the Power Slash techniqe. Take my power and slash anything in half." The god transformed into an orb, went to Ammy, and disapeared. The area turned back to it's original state.**

**"Another brush god? How many are there in all?" asked Lightning.**

**"Well there are 13 in all. Wait, you guys saw the god?" asked Issun.**

**"Yeah, we can also see the red markings and divine instrument on Ammy." said Ichi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Gamg can see things other people can't see. And WHERE IS THAT DARN SPELL CHECK! If anyone tells me where it is. Thank you in advance!<strong>

**Lightning. Doesn't own us.**


	4. Kamiki or?

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room 2: Darkness Arises**

**Ch 2: Kamiki ... or?**

**Me: Just got Okamiden! I'm almost done and I just got it 3 days ago!**

**Hope: So what's Okamiden?**

**Me: Playing as the wolf godess's son. It also answers a lot of questions.**

**Hope: Again, makes sense.**

**Me: Also, I found out that the celestial brush for Amatersau is her tail. Weird huh?**

* * *

><p><strong>"Okay, now that you got the second techniqe, power slash, how do we get outta here?" asked Isabel.<strong>

**"Well, power slash is able to cut through almost anything." said Issun, " Why don't we practice on that rock?" With a swish of her tail, a straight line was drawn by Ammy, and the rock was cutt in half.**

**"Woah." said Ichi.**

**"Nice, now it's time for those spikey-thingies." said Vanille. Another swish of the tail and the spikes were cutt down.**

**"With this new power, we can lift the curse on Kamiki." said Issun.**

**"Wait, Kamiki?" asked Lightning.**

**"What, you guys don't know the name of your own town?" said Issun.**

**"It's called New Bodhum (from the new FF13-2). Unless..." Ruby paused.**

**"Unless... we built it over Kamiki." said Lightning. They all stared into blank space, but snapped out of it.**

**"We won't find out unless we get out of here." said Isabel.**

**They all went out of the cave and down the path, only to encounter 10 of those green creatures.**

**"What are demons doing here?" asked Issun. Ammy got into her fighting stance and everyone had their weapons drawn.**

**"Those are the things that have been attacking the town for a week." said Fang.**

**"They're demons? No wonder they reformed whenever we slashed them attacks." said Ichi.**

**They were pulled into a demonic realm and started fighting. Again, whenever one of them was in half they reformed.**

**"They always reform! Hey Ammy, try using that power slash of yours and see what happens." said Lightning. As soon as Ammy used Power Slash, the demon that reformed died instantly.**

**"That works! Try using that as a finishing move." said Isabel. Once the last demon fell, they were done and came out of the demonic realm.**

**"That was amazing! Where did you guys learn how to fight that?" asked Issun.**

**"Since we were a L'cie." said Hope.**

**Issun whispered into Ammy's ear, "These might be the guys Sakuya was talking people. Heck, if they can see your markings and weapon, they might be the one! But I'm wondering where's the 10th person."**

**They all continued to walk down the path and exited through the portals. They all looked up at the fruit that was just hanging there.**

**"Alright, Ammy. Power Slash!" said Issun. As soon as the fruit was cutt down, it eminated green and released it, turning everything green.**

**"That just made things not that gloomy, we have to get to the lookout to get a better look at things." said Lightning.**

**They all went down a path and up a flight of stairs to get to the lookout.**

**"I wonder if the sun was out, it would make a difference." said Ichi. Ammy drew a circle with her tail and in the sky, the sun appeared and then, a Great Divine Intervention happened! The gloominess disapeared, the sky turned a nice blue, the grass became greener, and best of all, the statues turned back into the towns people!**

**"Doesn't Amaterasu mean, Sun God?" asked Issun.**

**"If she is, then that explains the weapon and markings." said Isabel.**

**Then an old man with an orange on top of his head.**

**"Oh, Mr. Orange. What are you doing here?" asked Lightning.**

**"Lightning and her friends, what are you do... Gee goly wilikers! It's the Great Shiranui!" said Mr. Orange as he pointed at Ammy.**

**"Ammy, this here is Mr. Orange. The towns elder." said Issun.**

**Mr. Orange was throwing a bunch of questions at Ammy and some comments. Then a few demons were spotted, Ammy got in her fighting stance, making Mr. Orange a bit scared.**

**"Was it something I said?" asked Mr. Orange. Just as the demons were about to attack, Ammy grabbed onto Mr. Orange's collar, dodged the attack, and tossed him over the edge (it didn't kill him). The gang pulled out their weapons and started fighting. The demons died easily.**

**"There are demons here?" asked Issun.**

**"Yep, for about a week they've been showing up." said Lightning.**

**"Shouldn't we check on Mr. Orange. I mean, he was thrown from several feet high." said Isabel. They all agreed and went down the path to find Mr. Orange unconcious.**

**"Mr. Orange, are you okay?" asked Hope.**

**"Yes." he replied.**

**"We have a question for you." said Lightning.**

**"What is it?" asked Mr. Orange.**

**"Was this place called Kamiki?" asked Issun.**

**"Yes." said Mr. Orange.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Now for a special closing from Dattebayo4321!<strong>

**Special Closing Review: Comedy Relief**

**Me: So...**

**Serah: Hm?**

**Me: Who do you think is comedy relief in this story?**

**Serah: I think that everyone has one time relief- cough- like my sister and eavsedropping but denying and also accepting that- cough- but I think it would be Ichi. She's just crazy like that, and tied in secound place would be everyone else.**

**Me: Really?**

**Serah: -Nods-**

**Me: ...**

**Serah: ...**

**Ichi: Vampires! D: THEY TAKE OVER THE WORLD!**

**Me and Serah: -brainfart-**

**Ichi: -screaming and running around area-**

**Lightning: I still can't believe I'm friends with maniacs -coughIchicough- and a doofus -coughSnowcough-**

**Snow: Ey sis?**

**Lightning: I'm not your sister!**

**Snow: Anyway, I can't believe it's butter!**

**Ichi: I know right!**

**THE END**

**Me: I don't own Okami, FF13, or the special review.**

**Lightning: Why aren't you making us do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Cuz', I completed Okamiden yesterday even though I got the game last week Friday.**

**Lightning: How did you complete it so fast?**

**Me: Walkthroughs!**


	5. The Secret, the Rock, and Colar

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room 2: Darkness Arises**

**Ch 3: The Secret, the Rock, and Colar**

**Me: I have an idea for the end to the chatroom sequals.**

**Lightning: So whens it coming.**

**Me: As soon as Big Time Break Up ends. Might.**

**Hope: And what does it have to do with us.**

**Me: It actually have to do with you and Isabel.**

**Isabel: Shouldn't we stop talking and GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: Don't owny story.**

* * *

><p><strong>"What?" asked the FF gang.<strong>

**"Let me explain. This place is really close to Oebra, just like those two said." said Mr. Orange as he pointed at Fang and Vanille.**

**"How did you here this?" asked Lightning.**

**"Well, there's this post about what the chatting was about on your chatroom." said Mr. Orange.**

**"SNOW! Did you really have to add that?" asked Lightning.**

**"Yeah, I have short-term memory loss. So I added it." said Snow.**

**"No wonder you seem so stupid." said Isabel. Who laughed a bit.**

**"Anyway, I have an ancestor who used to live in this old village." said Mr. Orange.**

**"So, let me get this straight. You are a Pulsian by blood. How did you get to Coccoon?" asked Hope.**

**"The War of Transgression completely destroyed the village. So everyone that survived sneaked into a gateway and "poof" we're there. That's the story I heard." said Mr. Orange. They just stared at him with suprised expressions.**

**"Um, shouldn't we get going." asked Issun.**

**"Yeah, but we have to get ready first." said Lightning.**

**"Who said that?" asked Issun.**

**"Since we said it!" said Lightning.**

**Issun stared at Lightning then said, "Alright, besides Sakuya said we need help and I can't resist a babe like you"**

**"Say that to me one more time, and I swear I will kill you." said Lightning.**

**"Alright." said Issun.**

**They walked back to the village. While the gang got ready, Ammy was causing a bit of mischievous actions and helping the towns people. (If you really want to see what Ammy did search for the Okami walkthrough part 3). **

**Chatroom:**

**PSICOMhater101: So you guys ready?**

**FINALDestroyer102: Yep.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Yea! Another adventure!**

**DragonDoodler256: This is not all fun and games you know. If Orochi really came back then this is serious.**

**Snowsgirl60: You guys are going to be leaving me!**

**NORAleader6000: Don't worry, babe. We'll be back daily. Besides, we're traveling with a wolf godess, what can go wrong?**

**Snowhater#1: That the wolf godess turns into a really hot lady and you fall in love.**

**Snowsgirl60: HOPE! U sure?**

**PSICOMhater101: Yes, Serah. When this is over, Hope, I'm gonna kill you.**

* * *

><p><strong>I.A.S.P logged on.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I.A.S.P: Hey guys! Hows it going!<strong>

**PSICOMhater101: Averia! How's Sie-'an City?**

**I.A.S.P: It's just that a Water Dragon has gone beserk.**

**Snowhater#1: A Water Dragon? The earthquake? People turning to stone? Things are not adding up.**

**I.A.S.P: Also, there's a wierd mist and DOZENS of people are getting sick!**

**FINALDestroyer102: Weird.**

**I.A.S.P: I know right!**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone logged out.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ammy and Issun...<strong>

**As they were walking towards the entrance to the Archtyle Steep, they saw a giant boulder in the way and a merchant trying to push it.**

**"I have to get to the other side if I want to sell anything! It's as if I'm cursed!" the merchant said.**

**As soon as he said the word "cursed", a red demon with a some sort of guitar thing-y appeared and started attacking. With a new foe to face Ammy had some what of a hard time, but defeated the demon.**

**"What do we do now?" asked Issun. Ammy tried using the power slash techniqe, but no luck so they headed back to meet up with the gang.**

**Moments later...**

**"So how do we get out now?" asked Lightning.**

**"We can try asking Susano." said Vanille.**

**"Him! He's barely a swordsman, afraid of monsters, and is also a lazy bum! Why should we go to him?" asked Fang.**

**"Cuz' he's a descendant of Nagi. He's probably like that because Nagi was probably like that. You two should know, you have seen him 500 years ago." said Ichi pointing at Fang and Vanille.**

**"Really? Huh, never knew that." said Fang.**

**"Of course." said Snow. He rolled his eyes.**

**"Oh, and what does THAT mean?" asked Fang. Getting irritated by Snow's comment.**

**"It means you are stupid and dumb." said Snow.**

**"OKAY, THAT'S IT! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!" yelled Fang. She punched Snow in the face and tackled him.**

**"Um, Ammy, do you think you can stop this before... you know." said Ruby. Ammy replied with a few barks and headbutted the fighting duo.**

**"Oh yeah, hey Ammy. I got something that can help you communicate with us." said Isabel. She pulled out a red colar with a white circle center, walked over to Ammy, and put it on.**

**"Isn't that the colar that exploded, twice?" asked Lightning.**

**"This one won't explode! Mushi let me try it out on his dog, Hayabusa." said Isabel, "Now Ammy, try say something."**

**"First, don't ever make me headbutt two people again! Second, this colar is two tight." said Ammy.**

**"IT WORKS! Yea!" said Isabel in an exciting voice, "Oh, sorry about that." She loosten the collar.**

**"Thank you, so are we gonna meet this, Susano guy or what?" asked Ammy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Apologies for late updates. Internet... STUPID!<strong>

**Lightning: Are you sure it's the internet, or is it you?**

**Me: For that you have to do my upcoming homework.**

**Lightning: What do you mean, upcoming?**

**Me: School's coming!**

**Ammy: Girl, you have some serious problem.**

**Me: Then you can help her with it.**

**Ammy: I'm a wolf. I can't write.**

**Me: For now. -laughs evily-**

**Lightning and Ammy: O.o The girl doesn't own us. If she did... you don't wanna know.**


End file.
